gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
El Dorado Food Company
Founding The Company The Company was founded in the capital of Romania in 1741. It is funded by the kingdom of romania. It was founded by the Basil Brawlmok. It rose from just a country food supplier to a BIG force on the global market. It is the top food company in the world. And the number one seller of food to anywhere at any time. And has one of the highest job rates in the world. Stats In The Global Market 1.Food companies: Number 1 2.Billion dollar industries: Number 3 3.Job creation: Number 1 4.Most money made: Number 3 Employment Stats 1. Farmers employed: Over 5 million worldwide 2. Factory workers ( yes their were simple factories in 1745 ): Over 400,000 3. Shipment delivers: Over 80,000 4. Boat shipment workers: Over 55,000 5. Seed pullers: Over 700,000 All other jobs range from 50,000 to 1,000,000 workers Board Of Directors ( Corporate Positions ) 1. Founder And C.E.O And Chairman - Basil Brawlmonk 2. C.F.O - David Klondoz 3. C.M.O - Dr.Yash Ma Ha 4. E.V.P Of Worker Relations And Country Relations - Charles Warmonk 5. C.O.O - Edgar Cannostack Average Income ( VERY HIGH PAYING JOB ) Board Of Directors - close to 90 Million A Year Regular-higher-up workers - Close to 20 Million A Year Mid-to-higher-up Workers - Close To 10 Million A Year Mid To Upper Lower Level Workers- Close To 400,000 A Year Lower Level Workers - 50,000 a year Important Jobs ( not corporate ) 1. Foreign Shipping - They go to foreign countries ( such as Italy ). Are farmers grow the tomatoes and all the ingredients for the finest Italian restaurants in the world. They take a 189 ft. boat filled with wheat,exotic spices,and tomatoes,and yeast ( if its Italy your going to ). You usually go to about 18 countries a year. 2. Farmers - We get are ingredients fresh at are own plantations. We do NOT use slaves. We use the labor of real PAYED hard working men and women. They grow all of are wheat, and veggies, and fruit. We get are meat from specific farms meant for meat. 3. Factory Workers - Some of are food is processed. But we have learned a way to make energy. Edison made the light bulb in the EARLY 1700s. So we used the new invention and harnessed its energy in to the first most unknown electrical machine ( The earliest form of the food processor ). We have are factory workers do all the canning ( yes they had cans in 1745 ). And everything the simple machine cant do. Their are more important jobs Countries Shipping To 1. All of the Ottoman black market and general public 2. Romania 3. Japan 4. Hawaii 5. All of Great Britain and her territories 6. All of the Spanish Territories and Spain 7. Every Asian country 8. Every South American country How To Be Hired Ask Basil. It's that simple. Category:POTCO Category:Fan Companies